ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ghoultar
'Scythe Master Ghoul Tar ' is a secondary antagonist in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He was at one point banished to the Cursed Realm, but was later freed by Morro to aid in his quest to locate the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Ghost Warriors History Ghoul Tar was at one point banished to the Cursed Realm. The Temple on Haunted Hill Morro freed Ghoul Tar from his banishment along with Bansha to aid him in deciphering the next clue to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Ghoul Tar admired his Scythe while the others talked, though when they brought up potentially taking things, he joined in the conversation. The three ghosts accompanied Morro to the Samurai X Cave in order to claim the mechs stored there. Before they could do so however, Nya ambushed them in the Samurai Mech, though the ghosts gained the upper hand as she couldn't physically hit them. She eventually ejected from the mech, leaving Ghoul Tar to possess it and turn it into the Mech-enstein. Chasing her and Ronin outside, they cornered them as Morro stood in the R.E.X. Just as they were about to finish them off, it miraculously started to rain, and the ghosts flew away, taking the Samurai Mech, now possessed, with them. Peak-a-Boo Sometime later, Morro and the Ghost Masters made their way up the Wailing Alps in order to reach the Blind Man's Eye and get the Sword of Sanctuary. As they were moving close to the hanging temple, Morro sensed the Ninja coming, and, despite Bansha's efforts, they managed to get back up and cover more ground. It didn't take long for Ghoul Tar to notice the Ninja and pull Zane's Mech up in order to begin the battle. As the Ninja and the other ghosts fought, everyone was interrupted by the incoming wind. Shortly after, the Ninja escaped, and Zane left the Titan Mech and Ghoul Tar to go plummeting and rolling down the mountain. Despite escaping the mess, Ronin trapped Ghoul Tar in a cage, much to the Scythe Master's surprise. Kingdom Come Ghoul Tar was captured and took to the Destiny Bounty 2.0, they tried to make him talk with some food, when Wu, Nya, Misako and Ronin heard a message from Kai they ran, leaving the food and the cage keys, so he escaped and faced Nya and jumped into the Ghost Ship and was too heavy because he ate all the food. The Crooked Path Ghoul Tar relocated to Stiix with Morro, Bansha, and Soul Archer where they ordered Ronin to steal the sword in exchange for lifting his curse. When the mercenary arrived with the sword, Ghoul Tar checked to make sure it was real before presenting it to Morro. He was then sent to the Caves of Despair where he created a trap for the Ninja. Unfortunately, they were able to escape and Jay destroyed the ghost using his Aeroblade. Description Coming soon Personality Coming soon Abilities and weapons Coming soon Ninjago.com description Coming soon Notes * He appears to have a low inteligence, as shown in his dialect. ** He also talks in 3rd person, making him the second character to speak 3rd person (First being Karloff). * He is the second Ghost master to be destroyed in the series, the first being Wrayth. * He is the only main Ghost Warrior with a skull head (his head's front and back printing indicate that his head is a ghostly skull) * He ties with Wrayth as the most common Ninjago ghost. * His face is similar to the Cemetery Warrior from Indiana Jones, but in trans-light green. * He is the only Weapon Master that doesn't appear with legs in any set. Appearances *70732 City of Stiix *70735 Ronin R.E.X. *70737 Titan Mech Battle *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"The Temple on Haunted Hill" **"Peak-a-Boo" **"Kingdom Come" **"The Crooked Path" **"Curse World - Part I" **"Curse World - Part II" Gallery Ghol.png|His minifigure MorroTeam.png|link=Ghoul Tar Category:Ghost Warriors Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Morro's Army Category:Deceased Category:Characters turned into a ghost